<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Gone Wrong by M1dn1ghtM0nster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314801">Memories Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster'>M1dn1ghtM0nster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Big Ass, Brain Damage, Degradation, Exploitation, F/M, Humiliation, Large Ass, Large Cock, Molestation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smegma, Stomach Bulge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, bbm - Freeform, cum, filthy cock, gross older man, huge cock, paag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant is playing sugar daddy to an Asain teen who has parent's that don't let her do anything. Nat gets plenty of clothes and time to spend out with friends and all she has to do is indulge in this creeps groping sessions and pretend to flirt here and there. This all changes when Nat is hit by a car and her memories of the two's "relationship" are a little foggy in her head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story does involve an underage girl in some less than consensual situations with an older ugly kinda dude. This ain't everyone's cup of piss and I don't condone anything in the story.</p><p>If you are interested in reading and this is your cup of piss lemme tell ya a couple things. Like 50% of this is really just build up with some light sexual content but all the good stuff is in part 3 if you want to skip to that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Part 1</h1><p>The day Natalie Sung was hit by a car happened to be the best thing to ever happen to Grant Micheals. Not like the man had some sort of violent grudge, or a bloody desire for the teen to be injured. Natalie's unfortunate accident was so advantageous to Grant because of the nature of there odd relationship in the first place.</p><p>	Natalie and Grant are neighbors, and over time the relationship between the two had morphed and mutated. Grant was 27 but ever since he was young he was known as a programming genius. Grant’s vast knowledge of coding languages, algorithm, and software gave him a sort of mythical respect among other programmers and tech savvy folk. Natalie's father among one of them.</p><p> </p><p>	Mr. Sung had immigrated to America from Korea almost 20 years ago, in pursuit of a better career in order to take care of his family. Along the way he had met Grant, someone who embodied everything “American” that Mr. Sung had been striving for. The man especially respected his work background and programming expertise, the common career between the two. It wasn’t uncommon for a distressed Mr. Sung to rush over or call up Grant in need of some much needed work advice.</p><p> </p><p>	Over the 5 years of back and forth Mr. Sung considered Grant a trusted friend, even trusting enough to look over his daughter from time to time. Grant was often a baby sitter but Mr. Sung had someone to set Natalie on the right track for a successful future. Natalie would often go to Grant’s apartment for the main purpose of learning. </p><p> </p><p>	The strict household Natalie lived in taught the girl everything she knew about being studious, manners, and respect for elders. Knowing how to relax and have a good time wasn’t a priority in the Sung household. This made Grant’s apartment an escape. The safe haven felt as if the weight of 10,000 text books had been lifted from her shoulders. Grant was laid back and didn’t enforce anything of her father’s strict rules. He was even the one to give her a nickname, Nat. This often resulted in hours of tv, cell phone use, video games and of course the occasional greasy food that became a forbidden luxury any time she could escape her parents strict parenting.</p><p> </p><p>	As the years went by Natalie, or Nat turned into an appreciative little girl who had respected Grant and his safe haven to a rambunctious 13 year old girl angry and desperate to get out. This is where Grant and Nat’s relationship really changed and take form. The ugliest sides of the two had really come out in full force creating a parasitic bond that Nat’s parents had been blind to. In that relationship the two formed and the warped mind that effected the girl all the more after her accident with the car,</p>
<h1>Part 2</h1><p>Natalie had kept the appearance of an innocent, reserved 13 year old girl. She wore jeans, but not too tight, skirts, but not too short, t shirts, but not too revealing. Other items of clothing such as cardigans, sweaters, and what have you completed the look of an innocent teenager. She had a soft round face with just the touch of angles going down to her chin. Her lips where thicker than the regular girl her age that held a smile revealed teeth strung together with braces and reminding you that she was infarct only 13.</p><p>	She still had a modest outfit and innocent look painted on her face on this Saturday but that would change as soon as she could escape the helicopter surveillance of her parents. The young girl stomped into Grant’s house unannounced but much expected. The apartment was big enough for a successful person who had more money than he needed but was still quite untidy. You may see clothes scattered around the floor, a pile of dishes tucked in a corner or any dozen of fast food bags scrunched up or just laying around. “Wow didn’t think you’d show up. I don’t like when you do that shit, when ya don’t respond to my texts.” Grant said looking in Nat’s direction with a curious hunger in his eyes. The teen did not reply.</p><p>	Sauntering past the apartment owner she found her way to a closet. A large walk in closet which she was apart of the strange agreement she had with the man. It was stacked with all sorts of clothes, the kind of clothes that would make the her parents would certainly forbid and shame. Emerging from the closet moments later Nat transformed herself into a drastically different girl.</p><p>	The modest skirt was replaced with a pair of dark shorts so tight and short that the curves she really had where shown in full. Birth giving hips would be just a light term to describe her hips. Her small petite waste slopped into a set of hips and shapely ass to almost mistake her for some kind of grown thick woman. The toned form of her flat stomach, petite torso, and shapely legs showed a more shapely girl than someone who may be seen as fat.</p><p>	Underneath the skirt was a pair of fishnet leggings that seem to start at her black dock martins and stopping just above her shapely navel. Her chest was “covered” by a t-shirt that looked as if someone attacked it with a pair of scissors. Her tits had barley any cover. Her boobs where not quite as impressive as the massive globe like cheeks that she had behind her but budding into a decent set of C cups.</p><p>	Even the makeup transformed her. E-thot would definitely be the kind of look to describe Nat as she had a face covered and sculpted much like the influencers seen on instagram. Sparkled red lipstick, bright pink eye shadow, a sprinkle of freckle like glitter, and even a heart drawn on her cheek. A choker topped off the “e-slut’ look.</p><p>	She stood in front of Grant with hands on her hips, waiting for the next steps.  This was Grant’s favorite part of the deal between the two. The special agreement they had is exactly how she scored the clothes and exactly how she got the clearance to go out tonight. “Alright, 10 minutes. No under the clothes touching. No spanking. No taking your old pedo dick out. No...”</p><p>	“Rules rules rules with you. We’ve done this a million times,. Just shut your little mouth and let me enjoy this.” Nat was interrupted as the man slithered up to her. Hushing her words with his own he squeezes her big ass pulling her into him. A cringe formed on her face as the grown man licked his lips and slid down her torso.</p><p>	The agreement involved 10 minutes of some groping and light foreplay. Nat always had trouble enduring this but it was her only way to escape and live like a normal teen, a teen that dresses kike a slut. Not that Grant would complain about her revealing clothes and time away from him. As long as he got to touch her he was happy. Grant’s lips ran along her thick, soft, thighs. In a swift gesture he turned her around so he came face to face with her behind.</p><p>	He grabbed two handfuls of each cheek and took in the sheer size. “I’m never gonna get sick of this big ass of yours.” He snarled and pushed her ass into his face to take it all in. The words and actions where disgusting but all of which where apart of the strange deal between the two. Grant grabbed, squeezed, and clawed at the teens heavy round ass, his vile words humiliating her as she could never quite get used to how he talked.</p><p>	“I can only imagine what your tight little asshole feels like. Raping that hole would feel like heaven.” Shivers where certainly running up and down her spine as she heard him say that word. Rape was one of Grant’s buzz words he always threw around in the midst of there sessions. An actual rape felt far fetched to the girl, the small amount of trust was odly placed but if he wanted to actually rape her he could have done it years ago</p><p>	. As her ass grew so did the Grant perversion. Starting as just gentle kissing and an ass grab or two the nature of these agreements only snowballed into something more and more intense. There would be several things Nat would do for new clothes, and time to escape from her parents and go out.</p><p>	Now she was giving the adult access to grope and molest her for a night to herself. “My cock belongs in this little underage asshole. Little 13 year old’s don’t have fat asses like this. I bet a little virgin hole like yours would feel amazing wrapped around my dick” Grant’s hands traveled up and down her nervous thighs. Pressing and rubbing at her crotch. </p><p>	The ass play was over and Grant stood up. He was beyond horny for her but never overstep his bounds and always stuck to whatever “rules” Nat requested. His cock was throbbing. As it pointed out in his pants it stuck in between her cheeks. If they both had less clothes he would easily be able to engulf his shaft between those two mass of cheeks. He’d also be able to stuff her ass and rape her but he stuck to the rules.</p><p>	His hands found her tits and his cock dug and pocked at her round behind. “God your such a fucking slut. Letting a grown man talk about raping you. You just like being a pedo’s toy huh?” She kissed at her neck while he rubbed her chest. His finger grabbed at her choker for him to pull and snap on it. “These things are so sexy. Just mean’s you have a black belt in sucking cock.” The line was used on her so much times that her eyes would roll on instinct. </p><p>	Grant cocked her head giving him the chance to kiss her while his hardon pressing into her ass. His lips felt clumsy wet and invasive. “Mmmmm these lips are fucking hot too. You’d make such a good cock sucker. I know you haven’t gotten any action besides these pedo kisses either.” He laughed to himself as he went back to kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth this time.</p><p>	In reality Grant was the only guy experience she even had. Nat was often shy and awkward around guys. Grant took all the lead and to him she was just an object.  “God I’d make you suck me off everyday if you weren't such a cock tease. I bet you’d get addicted to sucking cock.” Grant got more and more into the fantasy of owning her like a sex slave. His cock hard, hands roaming, he was getting hungrier and hornier until finally his time was up.</p><p>	“T-ten minutes.” She sighed in relief waiting for the aggressive man to finally get off. Each time she was molested was a small destruction of her personal boundary and mental well being but still better compared to a life in captivity. Grant begrudgingly let go. At least now he would be able to crank a load off.</p><p>	Nat collected herself, feeling disgusted with herself, then head out to leave. “I’ll be out late.” She said toneless.</p><p>	Before she would escape there was one last thing she had to do for Grant. “The text...you never replied to my text.” Grant looked more serious and annoyed at her lack of reply. “Look if ya don’t like what I’ve got to send that’s fine. Just don’t expect an open door when ya come back and ya can just say goodbye to that nice wardrobe I got you. I’m sure all ya friends would love to see you in your “real”  clothes, that’s if you even get to see em at all.”</p><p>	Nat was shaking with frustration. Only a step away from freedom yet still so far. The text in question was a dick pic. Exchanging nudes wasn’t uncommon for the two. Only difference was Nat had a gorgeous, curvy, teen body to show off. Grant on the other hand had a visibly dirty, disgusting piece of meat that looked as filthy and unwashed as much as it was long. A foot of fat filthy meat. A patch of dirty pubes was met at the base. She would have noticed the smell a lot more if she hadn't been so antiquated by the smell over the years. </p><p>	“Sorry daddy... I would love to suck your fat cock like the dumb underage cum dump I am. I can only imagine how delicious your cum would be sliding down my throat.” Nat’s face was red with anger. This false sense of cock worship was a skill forced upon and only sharpened as Grant grew more demanding. </p><p>	“See was that so hard to do. It is a lot hotter when you do it in person, maybe I’ll have to make that the new standard. That is if you don’t respond to my texts.” Nat was shaking but she didn’t want to risk messing up there arrangement. ”Alright bitch go do whatever the fuck you want. I’m gonna have plenty fun jerking off to what an easy slut you are.” Grant chuckled.</p><p>	“Your a sick fucking pervert.” Nat said before storming out, words that would only fuel is throbbing erection. The feelings of shame and disgust would leave her behind as soon as she met with her friends. Each time she would get more and more used to being molested and used. She was only hopping to find a better safer way to get what she wanted before she would inevitably have to do more than kissing and groping.</p><p>	As the teen left Grant tend to his erection. Countless loads where pounded off to dirty thoughts of the young girl with the pictures and groping sessions only fueling his desire. Grant’s night ended with plenty of dirty thoughts and masturbating but no sign of Nat. She said it would be a late night after all so he left the front door open and trusted she would take care of the rest.</p><p>Several days and even several more unanswered texts left Grant with a suspicion thinking the worst. “Did she rat me out? Is she fed up with getting toyed with? Is she intentionally pissing me off?” Only to find out the truth from her father.</p><p>	During her night out she had been struck by a car. The driver a drunk lunatic who swerved right onto the sidewalk slammed right into Nat. Of course Gary played dumb and didn’t let on that she was supposed to be at is place. Nat’s body only sustained some bruising and scrapes. The real injury was in her head. She had been left unconscious after the accident, it still unclear whether she may have brain damage or not.</p><p>	The situation had left the Sung family scared and upset. Of course Grant was feeling the same, only that he was scared and worried the would lose an underage girl he could abuse and toy with for his own sexual fulfilment.</p>
<h1>Part 3</h1><p>Two weeks later Grant was met with a knock at his door. Both Nat and her father wait inside the doorway. “Hi hello. Look who has come home.” Mr. Sung said with a bright smile. Nat was in her regular unflattering clothes with a big smile on her face. A smile Grant hasn’t seen in quite a while.</p><p>	“Well if it ain’t the car dodging girl. I knew she’d come through.” Grant said to the two. That line gave Nat a little giggle.</p><p>	“Yes. I ah bring Natalie over. She not all there, memory and such.” The Korean man said.</p><p>	“Daaad I remember things… well most things.” Nat interjected. </p><p>	“I know, I know. I just see you over.” </p><p>	“You don’t have a thing to worry about Mr. Sung. I’ll take this girl through all those programming modules she was practicing so hard on.” Gary said trying to ease the father. Mr. Sung's face lit up at the idea of her studying. As he left Grant couldn’t help but wonder if she really did lose memories, or what the brain damage really did to her.</p><p>	“So uh you actually remember me huh?” Grant asked, a little nervous that anything she retained may skew her view on what they had been doing with each other.</p><p>	“Yeah...well no...well kind of.” Nat scratched at her chin in confusion. Her memories being a little fuzzy. “ I remember you, and I remember this place. I remember those things my parents shouldn’t know about...”</p><p>	Grant’s heart stopped.  Beyond nervous of any repercussions for his actions. Maybe she would be angry about it, maybe she would scared, maybe even things would go back to normal. The mystery left him paralyzed.</p><p>	“Like triple stuffed pizza!” Nat exclaimed with glee. “And all the video games and hours of TV!” Grant let out a sigh of relief so heavy it might as well have added another year to his life. It seems as the only thing she remembered was when she was younger and they kept an innocent relationship.</p><p>	TV, video games, and junk food wasn’t the real crime going on but under the way Nat lived they where the ultimate forbidden fruit. “Oh of course, aha. All the fun we used to have!” Grant said with sweat dripping down his brow. “A-and we can still do all that. We just gotta keep it on the hush hush.” </p><p>	Nat looked at him with an amount of happiness and glee he hadn’t seen in years. “Of course! My parents can be the worst sometimes. They don’t understand what it’s like to be 13. It’s even worse now that I’m back from the hospital. They’re all over me. Even in the house, you saw how my dad had to walk me over her. I’d do anything to get away for just a bit, and if that means we have to keep a couple secrets...I’m all in”</p><p>	The anything in that statement got Grant’s mind rolling of new perverted ways to exploit her. Nat jumped up and hugged the large man. Wrapping his arms around her he realized he was dealing with a practically new girl. He may have lost out on his underage fat ass Asian bitch. At least she would be some decent eye candy, although the frumpy skirt she was wearing barley showed off any of that curvy ass he loved so much.</p><p>	Grant settled for her friendly childish company. It was far less enjoyable but at least he wouldn’t have to deal with a bitch attitude. Following through on his promise Grant ordered the two a triple stuffed pizza from Uncle Leo’s Pizzeria, a go to for them.</p><p>	The triple stuffed pizza was filled with so much cheese it may as well be fondue. Nat dug right in to the pizza like it was the first meal she had in days. The bland healthy food she would have gone on since being home left her craving something  fatty and savory. Grant on the other hand had a craving for Nat’s fat and savory ass.</p><p>	The taste of the pizza felt off. Something she hadn’t anticipated and expected from the pizza she was coveting so badly. She was befuddled trying to place what was missing.</p><p>	“You all good kiddo? Is it as greasy and delicious as you remember?” Grant asked while the girl looked so deep in thought she may as well be reading minds.</p><p>	“Well it certainly is greasy and cheesy. But… I don’t know, tastes kinda weird. Like slightly less delicious than I remember.” The pizza in fact was different from how he would usually serve it to her. The triple stuffed pizza, and any other food Nat received from Grant had an added “flavor” every time. Whenever Grant had the chance he would sneak in, cum, smegma and cock sweat into anything she ate. Watching the little girl ingest his filthy rancid seed was an unknown detail of his perversions. She was snacking on his cum for years and hadn’t even known it.</p><p>	“Ya know Uncle Leo’s ain't the most reliable of pizza places. I bet they are just having a crapy pizza kinda night.” Grant responded, wondering if it was the cum that was really missing.</p><p>	 The two spent the rest of the day in the same way to how it was before she was doing all sorts of perverted stuff for material gain. They watched movies, played video games, and enjoyed the time together. No talk of leaving without her parents knowing, or buying new clothes, and especially no talk of rape.</p><p>	The only thing that Grant had of the past relationship they once had was the dozens of nudes she sent. Her thick juicy ass in picture form was probably the closest he would ever get again. Beat off sessions where the best he had now. </p><p>	Grant was greeted the next day from Nat and her father. This time she had been in an outfit that was rather surprising for her to be wearing, especially in front of her father. The t shirt she had on was a certain level of tight that wasn’t far too outrageous but the jeans looked incredible on her. As she walked in Grant got a really sight at how tight the jean she had on. Her huge round ass was shaped perfectly and even her slim waist and wide hips framed her in a way that made the man want more.</p><p>	“Wow Nat, nice threads.” Grant said as his eyes stuck to her ass like glue. “Sure you didn’t give your dad a heart attack with that lack of khaki?”</p><p>	“Oh I managed to do a tiny bit of convincing. Turns out I was showing signs of whatever of progress. Dad was so happy he took me shopping.” Nat showed off her new outfit like she was some kind of display toy for Grant. Of course that was exactly how he viewed her just months prior, it only made him want her more. </p><p>	“Ah well I like the look. It looks...”</p><p>	“Sexy?” Nat said interrupting him mid thought to shake her thick ass around in a provoking manner. Grant’s mind agreed but he just shot back a smile.  Nat looked as fuckable and sexy as ever. Making Grant all the more upset that there agreement had vanished.</p><p>	“So what’s up for today? You hungry? Wanna order food or something.” Grant said retreating to a comfy couch and hopefully stop the erection that was forming from all the depraved thoughts rummaging through his head.</p><p>	“Well I am kinda hungry. But I have something I want to show you.” Nat jumped up on the couch, uncomfortably close to Grant, tucking her feet underneath her. Taking out what looked like a brand new phone. Just another gift from her father after seeing her growth. “So I was wondering where I could get this?” Flipping the phone to face Grant he was met with a phone screen that had an image of his cock on it. </p><p>	Dozen’s of pages of text messages and nudes and dirty talk between the two. A task forced on her before yet now as she revealed the texts she held a hungry grin and braced teeth bit at her lip. “Yeah that’s my cock, that bump out of your head too or did ya need to remind yourself.” Grant said as his horniness grew.</p><p>	“Reminder please… I need that fat dick, remind me how good  my underage mouth is for for dumping cum into.” Nat pleaded as she grabbed at Gary’s bulge. For the first time her hand ran along his cock. She was misremembering the relationship between the two. In person she would be disinterested and distant from the sessions. Text on the other hand was a completely different story and completely different world. She was trained to dirty text just like how Gary wanted, in text she really was just his underage whore.</p><p>	Nat leaned in to kiss the man as her hands slipped up and down shaft in his pants. The girl straddled him, huge ass softly brushing against his quickly stiffening package. “I want thing’s to go back to normal, I want to be your cock sucking slut again.” She went back for a deep kiss again, her tongue intertwined with him as he spanked and grabbed at her ass. </p><p>	“You can start by taking the thing out you dumb bitch.” Grant Said sending a powerful smack to the Asian girls ass. The smack caused a little pleased shriek and she slid between his legs.</p><p>	“Of course daddy, I’ll do anything for your tasty pedo cock.” The consistent days of abusing and molesting her was oddly paying off,. Grant dared not to correct the girl to what the actual number of times she sucked him off. A whopping zero times, and zero times did she actually touch his dick or even pretend to be into it.</p><p>	Nat tugged at the waist band of his sweats. He lifted himself up and helped her taking them all the way off. His huge meaty cock flopped out as the girls eye’s fixated on the size. The stench from his cock would be noticeable but Nat had been unknowingly smelt, and tasted the juices from his dick so it left her with a sense of happiness.</p><p>	“Daddy your cock is just what I needed.” The girl moved in to lick up the familiar flavors. The underside of his shaft was met with small licks of her wet little tongue. His cock was thick, filthy, and long. He cared little for washing his cock and the unkept pubes and ball hair where a sign of that. A musky rancid smell filled the air and the teen was absolutely delighted by it.</p><p>	 Nat was thrown into a  cock thirsty trance. “If you like my cock so much why don’t you clean it off for me.” Pulling back the skin Grant revaled the mess of smegma, a filthy stash of if piled around his dick. Nat’s mouth latched onto the side of his cock like it was her duty. Her tongue swirled around scooping in the filth with a gentle care.</p><p>	Her mouth filed with so much dick cheese she couldn’t swallow without chewing.  “It’s so yummy, I love daddies filthy cock.” Nat lapped at the cock like a dog. The taste of smegma was far too familiar to the girl from years of “added”  toppings in her food. She cleaned his cock like a dirty slut. The kind of slut that was being manipulated without even knowing it. After fulfilling her dick cheese cleaning quota her soft warm mouth trailed along the cock to meet the tip where she could really start sucking him off.</p><p>	Over estimating herself she jammed the cock right into her mouth, forcing the tip to smack the back of her throat. She chocked and coughed until the stiff dick stood out of her mouth covered in warm spit. Unphased by her gag reflex she moved back onto the cock. This time slowly slipping it past her lips, letting her tongue explore the tip before moving more in and filling her mouth without much room in her mouth to do anything more.</p><p>	She pushed slowly, getting barley halfway of the fat rancid cock in her mouth until she hit her throats limit and gaged the cock out of her mouth. “Daddy it’s so big.” She said whining. Nat looked up at Grant with a puppy like innocence. The innocence of a 13 year old girl, unknowingly sucking cock for the first time. </p><p>	“Looks like you forgot to suck cock too. Too bad, I liked seeing you with a throat full of cock.” Grant was lying when he told her about how she used to suck better dick. The texts however would commonly mention a cock balls deep in her throat, not that she was any wiser.</p><p>	Nat pouted as if she had just been challenged to do the impossible. Grabbing the cock with both hands, she jammed the meat back in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down the shaft at a comfortable length yet intense speed she slammed her head down going deeper and slowly deeper. She finally had to cough the cock out again. Taking deep breaths while her hands stroked the length only to try again.</p><p>	Time after time Nat would take the cock in her mouth, sucking what she could the jamming it into her throat. Her blowjob skills weren't very sharp but the enthusiasm and effort made up for it. Tears trailed down her face from all the gagging and face fucking she was forcing upon herself. She never even made it an inch past halfway yet she slammed her head onto his dick trying to force her record each time.<br/>
The sounds of wet cock slipping up and down as she sucked and soaked as much as she could fill the room. SLURP SLUPR SLURP SLURP Followed by a cough, then she would move right back on to the dick after a deep breath. Not as if she wasn’t indulging in being a cock sucker. “Mmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmm,” where thee only pleased groans she could make as she indulged in having a cock filling her mouth. </p><p>	Watching a 13 year old girl slam his fat stinky cock into her mouth was enough tot make Grant to blow. 	His cock shot a huge load into her mouth. Instantly filling it her cheeks bulged and she was forced to let the cock out from her mouth. Once released her cute little face was sprayed while she handled the load filling her cheeks. </p><p>	The taste of cum entranced her, sending her further down the rabbit hole of false memories. The reality of it all was she had tasted the cum hundreds of times before but now for the first time she was getting it straight from the source. Not that she knew it was her first blowjob. Grant was willing to keep up any charade to keep the cute little Asian girl interested in being his whore.</p><p>	“God I love it. Your cock is so delicious. Your cum is so delicious!” She purred as she gulped down more and more of the thick warm seed sprayed at her. “I want it every day till I can take every last inch into my underage throat.” </p><p>	After that day cock sucking was a daily occurrence. Each time she would push herself harder and harder, reaching at a goal that was never there in the first place. Another two weeks went by as all the glass doors shattered. Grant informed her about the “extra toppings” which was met with begging for it during every meal. Her fathers oppressive strictness loosened up to the point of her dressing as a slut on the regular, even working her secret wardrobe into her new standard. Grant was getting the slut he wanted and she would go out of her way to please him, whether it was nudes, slutty clothes, or blowjobs on command. Nat was happy to being a whore for a man 14 years older and had no questions about what they had been doing.</p><p> </p><p>	In the midst of a blowjob was finally at her peak. Each inch of filthy adult cock slid past her lips till they touched the pube base. Grant in bed naked, barley capable of seeing the little girl work on his cock over his fat stomach, pleased none the less. “Daddy? I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.” She said as she popped the cock out of her mouth.</p><p>	“What is it my little cum dump.” He stroked her hair in a loving manor.</p><p>	“Why haven't you raped me yet?” She sat up and pout. Nat was wearing a crop top with what seemed like no bra and a pair of tight black leggings that where so tight they may as well just be off. “You always used to text me about fucking my ass and raping me and using me like a cum dump...but you’ve only been using my mouth. Am I too fragile to rape?” Nat asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.</p><p>	“Rape? I...I wasn’t sure if you would..” before he could finish his sentence Nat threw off her tee. No bra just like expected. </p><p>	“Why not? Don’t you get hard at the thought of raping a little 13 year old girl?” Her perk small tits where an enticing site. Grant’s cock raged on getting stiffer and stiffer. “I thoght you liked little girls? What good is jailbait if you can’t rape them to?”</p><p>	Her finger found the insides of her leggings and started to tug downward. Her freshly shaved pussy and alluring naked thighs where on full display. “Aren’t you a filthy pedo daddy? Come on why don’t you come rape whatever hole you want.”</p><p>	She kicked off whatever clothes remained on her and turned around shifting her ass up. Her untouched pussy and asshole where his for the taking. He leaped on the girl pushing her big ass into him. “Oh daddy is gonna rape ya, I want you to beg and cry for it to stop but I wont till I’m absolutely satisfied. That’s cus al you are is an underage little girl who has nowhere to run”</p><p>	Nat giggled shaking her plump cheeks against his filthy naked cock. “Oh no, what will I ever do.” She said playfully as she pushed her ass back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>	“Remember slut, you asked for it.” Grant grabbed a huge handful of her ass and guided his cock to her pink little asshole. Her ass is what he really wanted all along and he was finally getting it.</p><p>	The tip slowly entered the little teen, his cock feeling a tight clench before even diving in. “Mmmmm daddy, please be gentle on my little underage hole.” She said sounding sarcastic before getting even more cock.</p><p>	“You know, you never even touched my cock before your little accident.” He admitted before plunging deep into her. Nat gripped the sheets struggling as his size was staring to stretch her. More and more of his cock slowly entered her as she was finding it harder to keep up with the act.</p><p>	“W..what do you mean?” Nat asked while her grip on the sheets tightened. </p><p>	“You where nothing but a littlle play toy before that car hit you. Yoy should of seen the look on your face everytime I touched you, you hated it. Altghough your still my play toy but now your dumb and slutty enough to know your place.” Grant said with an chuckle. He slammed into her with so much force and legth that tears leaked out of the little girls eyes. She could barley focus on the words being said to her as the fat cock felt as if it would tear her asshole apart.</p><p>	Grant started an easy pace. Fucking the underage ass hard enough to watch her cheeks jiggle with each thrust.  Nat was whimpering, the cock was huge and she was just a 13 year old virgin. “I-I think we should stop..’  Nat let out with a weak remorse.</p><p>	“Why cus you don’t understand what rape is? Only thing that is gunna stop me is cumming so you better get uised to this.” Grant grabbed at the little girl and picked up his pace. Massive cock violently moving inside her. Each thrust her stomach was buldged out, the tip poking at her skin. </p><p>	She had no words. All she could do was make a small scream as her crying was more evident and obvious now. Her little shit hole felt like it was being torn in two. The man was softly plowing into her, cock forcing her stomach forward on each thrust. “What got no words slut?” He said before picking up speed again, his hard brutal cock making itself at home with her insides. </p><p>	Any shreds of consent where gone as the cock was far too fat for a 13 year old girl. Of course her ass was also thick and fat too. Each powerful thrust was met  with a wave of jiggle on her bouncy asian ass. Watching his fat body slam into the little girl only made him want more and more.</p><p>	“Nothing to say huh? Looks like my cock may just be too much for some stupid teen slut.” Nat wanted to agree but couldn’t find the strength to talk. Grant grabbed each of her arms, forcing them behind her back as he pulled each one. “It only means I’m going to rape you again and again and again till you’re really a stupid bitch.” He rammed her insides hard and fast, pulling her towards him on each thrusts my the arms. </p><p>	Her screams got louder as the feeling of his dick got more and more painful. The stream of tears soaked her face. Not as if he cared, he was railing some fat underage ass and he was more than happy to be getting the action. Especially after all the attitude she gave him leading up to her change of heart. </p><p>	The cock punched out of her like a fist, each thrust she felt like it might destroy something inside. Her hips and ass slammed into him with such speed that she couldn't take it. The pain was causing her to unravel and she unexpectedly started to cum.</p><p>	Her pussy prayed out a wet sticky orgasm. Her screamsfused into moans as she left the sheets infront of her a mess of juices. “You filthy slut. Getting off on a grown man anal raping you? I’ll have to fuck your shit hole even more huh you pathetic skank?” Grant continued with his violent fucking but something even more surprising happened this time.</p><p>	Struggling to catch her breath or even speak as her asshole was being annihilated she finally opened her mouth. “I… I remember everything…. I rember you using me...forcing me to send you all that… and molesting me like a sick fucking pedophile...” It was as if she had suddenly gone back to normal. She recovered completely during the aggressive anal sex. </p><p>	“Don’t forget how much cock you’ve sucked since you got home. You’re pathetic. All you are is rape bait now and I’m gonna enjoy raping this fat teenage ass of yours for as long as I want.” Grant grit his teeth and put his all into the fucking he was forcing onto the girl. His cock plowing into her like he was trying to murder the little girl.</p><p>	“Daddddy….” She cried out as her body moved back and forth like a rag doll. The huge fat man slamming into her sending sensations of pain and pleasure into her limp body. “YES DADDY PLEASE! RAPE ME AND USE ME AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! I’M YOUR SLUT TO ABUSE!” She cried out. Her memories may be returning but her mind would forever be morphed and changed. </p><p>	Nat’s bulging stomach began to swell as the load of cum now filling. The massive amount of cum filled her insides and she collapsed as the cock was pulled out of her. Grant let his cover her huge ass with whatever left he had to dump on her. A pulsating asshole looked puffed out, red, and gaped open with cum. A dumb smile struck her face as she lost any ability to move. Maybe raping the girl should have been step one, but  car crash was the best thing to happen to Grant. After a year of abusing a girl all it took was mild brain injury to finally get his underage Asian slut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks any and all for reading! I actually managed to hit my goal of posting this week. I did however edit another work at the beginning of this week so I'm hopping I don't post next weeks story at the last minute. If you enjoyed I'd really appreciate a comment or if you checked out some of my other work. If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to drop your discord or message my twitter which is linked in bio's. I'm open to some requests but they'll have to be sooner rather than later because I plan to post 2 stories a week in October. Hopefully sticking to that plan!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>